The Gardenia's Thorns
by Pen-Name95
Summary: There is no magical rose to this story, nor the symbolic flower mentioned within the title. This is the tale of a magical happening in a seemingly normal town. But the one to receive the magic wouldn't be so quick as to give it a happy title. No. For her...this is the tale of her curse...and the one who might be able to save her. ((My first fanfic. Reviews/Comments appreciated))
1. Prologue

Quinn had in her mind what she thought to be a very successful day. Everyone was bowing to her. The jocks were whipped to the snap of her finger. The Cheerios hung upon her every word. Even the lowliest students would find their place under the ladder of hierarchy that was Quinn Fabray's life.

To have it all and to have it perfectly.  
That was the dream set in her mind ever since she was old enough to understand the harsh and cruel ways of the world.

But with perfection came a price. It was said in fairy-tales of old that karma did in fact exist. But it wasn't a being, it wasn't a physical form the moved like the ocean. It was more like the wind. It constantly traveled about the world and when it found a place to teach a lesson it stayed and performed unbelievable wonders. Some were good. Others were thought to be curses. Curses that some never broke. Most would think that these came in human forms or unfortunate happenings. But karma works it's magic in mysterious ways.

Quinn thought it was beneath her to have someone of loser status to be using the bathrooms at the same time as her. She usually traveled with her end all be all group of friends and followers. The Unholy Trinity as they were dubbed by the school. But today she had flown solo to the bathroom during final period. Being a straight A student she knew when to attend and when it was okay to ditch for a while and relax. She stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair in it's perfect ponytail with her perfect uniform on and her perfect...everything else. Vanity was a shadow that clung to Quinn's soul. Meanwhile one of her undesirable classmates, Rachel Berry, was using the facilities. Stepping out Quinn made sure her eyes were glued to the mirror. Just to give the name she had picked out an extra punch when she didn't even give the girl the satisfaction of staring down her nemesis. Quinn muttered out "Don't be late for your waxing appointment RuPaul. Wouldn't want all of that money going to waist now would we." Quinn still got a sense of power along with the tease even if Santana and Brittany weren't there to laugh along with her.

Usually Rachel wouldn't even bother to acknowledge her. Quinn didn't care. She just did it for the pure rush of power it gave her. But this time as she fixed her hair one last time in the mirror, a cold wind blew in from the small window just above the handicapped stall. Quinn's spine shivered and she looked over to where Rachel had been moments before. The brunette had slowly turned her head away and walked towards the door. Quinn waited for any kind of retaliation. Any sort of half-hearted remark thrown her way would only serve to give her another serge of energy.

Deep, dark, and incredibly beautiful brown eyes met hazel. A flash of light made the tears in Rachel's eyes become visible if even for just a moment. Quinn's foot stepped back on it's own accord. Her chest tightened but her heart did not stir. For it was cold and wouldn't be thawed out for ages. The glee club member made her way out the door and scurried away. She was just as afraid as everyone else in the school. If not more.

Quinn's chest tightened more than ever before and she gripped the edge of the sink beside her. "Dammit..." she muttered out with a quiet whimper. Her body lost control and her knee's buckled below her. She hit the cold tile floor and clasped her arms around her waist. Her mind didn't know what to say or even if what was going on was normal for pain. Quinn knew she was relatively healthy. But this hurt more than any other injury she had sustained before. Crawling forward she tried to launch herself for the door. But her body just landed flat across the icy white tiles of McKinley High School.

* * *

"Get out of the house! Go! I said move Judy!" A distant bark made Quinn wake with a start. She sat up in bed and looked to her open bedroom door. Her brain was slower than before and she wasn't sure of how she had gotten home.  
"But Russel we-"  
"Don't even try! We have to go! Now throw that into the back of the car and start it. I'm locking the doors." Quinn followed the sounds of her parents voices. She was still walking on two feet at the time. which made her feel better. But going from the bed to the floor she felt as if she were...taller. Much taller. With clutter banging the walls downstairs she moved faster.  
There were claw marks across the walls.  
There was also a weird musty scent filling her nose.  
She stumbled down the steps as her father met her...

His Smith&Wesson revolver met her eyes. She froze and he shook with fear "Get the hell back you...you freak!" Quinn frowned  
"D-Daddy..." Her voice was hoarse and low. Russel's eyes just widened and he shook the gun harder  
"GET BACK!" Quinn fell back in fear and covered her head with her arms. A quick sounding of footsteps ran towards the front door and soon the home...or former home of the Fabray's was silent. All except for Quinn's heavy breathing.

She pulled her arms away from her face when something brushed against them...

Fur.

Coarse...Thick...Real live fur.  
Paws replaced hands.  
A tail swished from behind her rear end.  
As her head fell in shock and fear, a mane appeared to her eyes.

Running as fast and as carefully as she could she found a mirror that stood in the living room.

Worlds shatter very quickly for some. For Quinn her's was gone in a matter of seconds. Seeing the beast before her had left her confused and angry. But the anger ate at her soul first and left no helpings for the confusion or sadness that lingered in the back of her mind. She smashed the mirror with a mighty crash.

Lima was known to have the occasional mountain lion appear every now and then. Even wolves prowled around the forest preserves that were on the outskirts of the city limits. But the roar that resonated from the quiet suburban street was unrivaled. But it fell on deaf ears. Once it went out most neighborhood dogs, cats, and various house pets began to mimic or call back to the angry cry. The residents ignored their animals like always and went on about their lives forgetting the sound they thought they heard.

Quinn Fabray was lost to the world.  
As quickly as she had risen, her place in the world of adolescent drama had been erased.  
Suspicion was low. No on really seemed to care what had happened. No on ever gave testimony on who had seen her last...and most praised her disappearance as a gift from god himself. At least, these were the rumors.

In place of the former girl was a monster doomed to live within the already crumbling foundations of her former childhood home.


	2. Chapter One

Coming back to school with regionals winning under their belt, the glee club was on top of the world.

For about a day. It had only been their second win counting sectionals. Soon after their victory the order of things was put back into place. The slushies returned and the knowing glances cast at them during lunch were just as cold. But Rachel Berry was the epitome of confidence. Each and every meeting she would nearly over power Mr. Schuester with her constant reminders that "A vocal showcase including some sort of Broadway number will give me the opportunity to carry us into first place.

Never before had the glee club been able to groan unison. Today they achieved that miracle through the team binding power that was their animosity for the tiny Jewish teenager. Mr. Schuester moved to his office to finish up some work.

'No one listens...No one ever listens!' Rachel wanted to blow her steam out on whatever outlet she could find. Usually the poor piano player was subjected to her rantings. But this time she just needed to be alone. 'Me, myself, and I. Who else could give me advice on my powerful voice and cache of confidence.' A single pair of Mary Jane's clomped down the hall and towards the first bathroom they could find. As soon as she was in front of a mirror Rachel began her confidence boosting mantra. She primped herself once she ran through it a few times. A pair of random girls came into the bathroom to actually use the facilities. Rachel ran her fingers along the porcelain edges of the contaminated school sinks. As she finally decided to wash her hands a not so distant memory came into her mind.

Why she thought of Quinn Fabray...she couldn't really think why. She wasn't even in the same bathroom as that fateful day.

After the confrontation with her biggest bully, Rachel had done what she always did and poured her soul into music. Sometimes she'd sing on the auditorium stage when it wasn't in use. Other times she'd quietly hum to herself behind the bleachers of the football field. After the head cheerio had gone missing music couldn't really sooth her soul. The next few days the police had scanned every student in the school for any information on the small town beauty queen. Rachel was the last to have seen her. So of course they interviewed her for the longest. All she did was tell them of their confrontation and left it at that. She asked them if they had searched her home. The police only said that the Fabray family moved out quickly after their daughters 'disappearance'.

As it is with any other school, the rumors began to spread quickly. Some were downright vicious. Even though Rachel held malice in her mind for the former queen, her heart was a very forgiving opposite. Rachel Barbra Berry never once thought of herself as someone to hold an incredibly strong grudge. Maybe if someone in the future was to steal a role from her on stage. But that was a different situation. Quinn had always struck her as a girl overcompensating in power for confidence in herself. She never got to confirm this with her disappearance. One of the rumors that had been circulating as of recently had in fact caught Rachel's attention. Among the constant chatters of the lunch tables, the singer had overheard a claim that the Fabray house was in fact still being used. But only by one resident. That was as much as she heard.

It was all her mind needed to spark her curiosity.

* * *

After going through her meticulous process of cleaning her pores and taking her nightly shower Rachel acted normally and called down the hall "Goodnight Daddies!" Her fathers called back from their bedroom and wished her a peacful sleep. To bad for them their perfect little girl was on her first mission of rebellion. Although most teens spent their Friday nights out on the town getting into trouble. So she wasn't that much of a rebel.

Her mission: Find a way to enter the Fabray house and put her thoughts to rest. She wasn't that great of a lock pick but she would probably be able to find some sort of way in. After a brisk walk down a few neighborhood blocks she stood before the abandoned home.

A for sale sigh that looked worn from the weather waved in the poorly cut grass. It had only been about a year. Maybe even more time if Rachel calculated correctly. She had to let her curious mind wander. To her it was only natural. She didn't do it out of some need to stop the rumors (Because god knew she thought they were cruel.) Her only desire was to feed her own intellect.

Looking around she took her first steps past the broken gate and the over grown shrubs and towards the front door. Rachel prayed that at least one looter had picked the lock before her. It would shave off her time spent out in the dark hours of the night by a good enough percentage. She put her hand on the door handle and slowly began to turn. 'No way...' she thought. The door slid right open and let her behold a broken down and messy dark hall. She felt smaller than before. Which was funny in a way because she was already one of the shortest students at McKinley. A gust of wind pushed the door shut behind her like a scene right out of a horror movie. Her curiosity turned into slight fear. Taking cautious steps into the home she could feel the crackle of glass shards beneath her shoes. To her left was a living room that looked as if it had seen better days. A tall mirror stood in the corner...or at least the frame did. Large and dangerously sharp shard hung from the edges and littered the floor. Rachel stared at herself in it for a moment pondering what could have happened to this once majestic property of wealth.

Pulling herself away from the mirror she drew her attention to the shelves full of still standing family photo's. Except...one thing about the photo's disturbed her deeper than anything she had ever felt. Each and every one of them were wonderful family photos fit to belong in the prepackaged frames you purchase at the store. But in every single picture...Quinn's face was marked out. Some were scratched and others looked like some sort of dark substance had been marked over them. Rachel went through every picture but none could be seen of the blondes face. The singer wondered who would have done this and why.

A sudden creak of a floor board behind her made her legs buckle up and her knee's hinged. Closing her eyes for a moment she took a deep breath and thought to herself 'Don't panic...it's an abandoned house. They make noises like that. It was probably just the wind anyhow.' She convinced herself to turn around. There was nothing there. She sighed with a smile and held her hand against her chest.

A low growl pierced the cold wind traveling through the dark home. Rachel's eyes widened at the noise that came from the left side of the room. The doorway led into another dark room. But whatever was lurking behind the shadows had struck her with unimaginable fear. The growl grew and plenty of thoughts raced within the small girls mind. 'I'm about to be eaten alive by a wild wolf...or mountain lion...or bear...oh my.' Even in fear her mind only worked in musical references. But the growl ceased and with it a creaking floor took over. Rachel trembled and stumbled back trying to stay close to the light of the window. The wind returned drawing out the silence.

"W-Who's there...?" Rachel finally croaked out

There was another beat of silence

"Get out..." a raspy voice responded from the darkness. Rachel gripped her chest in fear of what might happen to her. Yet she could not move.

A roar shook the room and made her scream in terror. But still, Rachel's stubborn legs seemed incapable of making a hasty retreat. A few smashing sounds came from the shadows. A vase flew from it and shattered against the wall beside her head. "Why won't you leave?!" growled the mysterious creature lurking in secrecy. Rachel finally wrapped her arms around her head to protect herself  
"Please...Please don't hurt me. I-I was just searching the house. I-I wasn't looting..." she whimpered and looked up "I promise I didn't mean any harm...I-I just wanted to know what happened to Quinn Fabray. S-She was a girl who lived here before a long time ago..."

"Quinn Fabray is dead..." the raspy voice uttered back. Rachel's arms fell from her head and she gripped her skirts edge.  
"How...H-How do you know...?" she whispered growing more and more frightened by the second.

"I killed her..."


	3. Chapter two

**((Note: I know Quinn is a girl. I know female lions/beasts have no manes. But Quinn is supposed to be like a hybrid beast/lion so just bare with me hahaha))**

"W-What...?" Rachel whispered feeling the breath being drawn out of her.  
"I killed Quinn Fabray...This is my home now. This is mine. Go. Away."

"N-No..." Rachel whimpered. The wind fell on deaf ears as she shook her head and stared at the ground "No it can't be true...s-she went missing. The police t-told me so..."

"Those idiots never found her body..." The pure unadulterate hate behind the dark voice only served to bring Rachel's tears to surface.

"Oh god...Oh god please no..."  
"What? Afraid I'll eat you too?...Good...You should fear me." The voice spat back. Rachel snapped and cried out  
"She could have been someone if not for you!" A creak came from the dark room. The creature had stumbled back in surprise. With shaking legs and trembling lips Rachel continued "Quinn Fabray may have been cruel...God knows I was there to be victim to her names and plenty of other awful words. But what you did...no...that can't be forgiven. Everyone deserves their second chance...and you took that away from her."

Stepping to her side Rachel broke off a piece of the mirror that she had seen before. Shaking the shard towards the next room she choked out "Come out now...D-Don't even think about trying anything funny. My fathers are a doctor and a lawyer. If you hurt me you'll be sorry..." It wasn't really a boost of confidence surging through Rachel. It was more like pure adrenaline. The mysterious person...thing lurking beyond her grasp finally answered  
"You know nothing...and I'm not coming o-out..." Rachel smiled a little to devilishly and shook the glass shard once again.  
"Y-You're scared to! Come out now! I'm ordering you!"  
"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" The creature roared again. It was now becoming clear to Rachel that she might be a little in over her head. Or possibly dead. Either way there was no going back now.  
"COME OUT!" Another roar sounded and a blur jumped from the darkness knocking the shard out of Rachel's hand. Rachel's head hit the floor hard as a tremendous weight was added to her chest. When she finally breathed out and opened her eyes she had her first look at the creature. Thick and gold fur surrounded her own head and wet, smelly breath trickled down into her nostrils.

The beast eyes stared daggers into her own. Thinking for sure she was dead or about to die, Rachel passed out.

* * *

A crackling of glass stirred the sleeping diva. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment pondering why heaven was so dark. She could distinctly recall her fathers telling her as a child that it was bright and sunny all the time. Reality came racing back to her and she felt her wrist.

She was very much alive.

Sitting up with a start she slammed her head into a coffee table and groaned out clutching her now extremely sore skull. A huff and more crackling came from behind her. Rachel knew who was cleaning the glass and she quickly pulled a sofa cushion out and hid herself behind it as if it were a shield. A low grumble sounded and all Rachel hear was this.

"Go...I'm not giving you anymore chances." The brunette peered out from the cushion as the beast swept back the shards of the shattered mirror.  
"But-"  
"I said go." the lion snapped back sternly. Rachel hugged the cushion and shook her head and watched the lion turn it's head away. "You are the most frustrating person to ever live..." There was a few beats of silence until Rachel blurted  
"Why do I feel like I know you...?" The beast tensed and as casually as it could, shook it's mane  
"I have no idea what you're talking about..."  
"Well for one I mean I must be going delusional because I know animals aren't exactly supposed to-"  
"Talk?" The beast said through gritted fangs cutting her off "Don't spread the word...I've already had to injure a few animal control responders."  
"Okay...But this doesn't make sense. None of it does. And if you really killed Quinn Fabray you would have given me a motive. So what is it then? Surely you must have something against her." Rachel continued on poking the poor creature. Clenching it's paws the beast smacked the mirror to the floor.  
"What is wrong with you!? GET AWAY FROM ME!" With that the beast surged forward on it's two hind legs and ran clumsily up the stairs. Rachel watched all the while, still utterly confused. This situation just proved to her that curiosity was dangerous to some. But in tradition Rachel fashion she didn't listen to her conscious. Grabbing one of the pillows from the couch to squeeze for comfort she made her way to the base of the steps.

The stairs were scratched beyond repair and some were broken down the middle. Carefully making her way up them she heard loud and heavy breaths coming from one of the rooms. Feeling as if the hallway would never end she finally got to the crumbled doorway of where the beast lied. It had shut itself into a corner on what looked to be a bed. It was hard to tell since it was so messy. Rachel looked around the room and saw a few items that caught her eye. There were trophies lining the walls. Most of them had the head of the sports figure popped off but she could still tell what they were for.

They were cheer-leading trophies.

There were pom poms ripped to confetti in the corner and soon like a puzzle within her mind it all fell into place.

Rachel dropped the pillow within her arms and stepped closer to the broken bed beam. The beast had not noticed her. With a dry throat and chapped lips she whispered "Quinn...?"


	4. Chapter three

The beast's back muscles twitched with the mention of the name. Rachel's arms encircled the beam as she stared at the silent cluster of fur and power.

"Quinn Fabray. Is. Dead..." the beast harshly whispered with a catch in it's voice. Rachel let go of the bed and moved around to the other side. She knelt beside the creature and lifted her hands  
"You would have hurt me if you were a true animal. But you're not." Steady as the silence around them Rachel parted the curtain of a mane the beast carried with itself. Rachel caught those eyes again and stared deeper into what she had never noticed the first time. A color of hazel that Lima hadn't seen in a year. It was a color unsurpassed by any supermodel in the world. No one had eyes like Quinn Fabray. No one.

"Quinn...How did this happen...?" Rachel thought out loud keeping her eyes glued to the lions. The beast pulled her head away and turned into the pillows. Rachel stood and went to follow her face to the other side. A low, desperate whimper came from the muzzle of the creature  
"Rachel...please go. Please."

Being as dramatically noble as she was Rachel knew when to stop and step back at a point. The light in the room cast a sad blue hue onto the furry body that now looked as if it wouldn't move for days. Rachel sighed and moved back towards the doorway. Touching the clawed frame she took one more look into the bedroom.  
"I'm glad you're alive..." and with that she disappeared into the night finding herself back in her bedroom. She tried closing her eyes and opening them expecting morning to suddenly come. She repeated this action until exhaustion finally took her. 'It wasn't a dream...' was her final thought.

* * *

Rachel spent her Saturday doing what she usually did. It wasn't out of the ordinary. But after the weekend glee rehearsal at the auditorium she took a detour in her car past the Fabray house. She didn't stop, but she did let the gas peddle go long enough to peak through the windows as she drove by. Once again her mind concocted a new plan to learn more of the cursed estate. The only problem was...how much food did a giant beast need in order to have a full meal?

* * *

It was hard to be quiet while walking down the street with two bags full to the brim with prime rib steaks. Rachel had used a slight fraction of her monthly allowance to purchase the groceries at the store in order to familiarize herself with the beast .

Carefully nudging the door open and shutting it with her foot, Rachel sat the bags down and pushed them forward. Drawing a breath she calmly called out "Quinn I brought you some food!" There was no answer. Rachel sat on the floor and leaned against the door. She wouldn't eat the meat herself of course. Just buying them at the store had been against her moral vegan code. But sacrifices were in order for this...this...

Well it wasn't a mission anymore. This was something entirely different. Something that left Rachel at a loss for how to define situations.

"Quinn...?" She called out again this time a little disappointed. Rubbing her tired eyes she began to stand "Okay I'm just going to leave this-"  
"Why did you come back?" a cold voice called from the end of the hall. A shadow appeared before the creature made her way out into the hall. This time she was on all fours instead. Her head kept it's gaze low but still set on the smaller girl before her. Rachel sat back down and pushed the bags of meat forward  
"I-I thought you could use something to eat...I didn't really know what to bring so I just figured with your diet and all you'd-"  
"Why did you come back?" the beast cut her off one more time. Rachel sat there with her jaw hanging open and sighed. She went around the bags and stood before the animal...human...she stood before the creature. She didn't know what she preferred to be called now.  
"I came back because I wanted to..." She knelt down and crossed her legs Indian style "I came back because I needed to know if you were okay." The beast stepped back slightly and Rachel quickly reached out without fear this time "Quinn please..."  
"Don't call me that." the beast muttered  
"Then what can I call you."  
"Beast. That's my name now." Rachel frowned and moved her hand down to graze her fingers across Quinn's paw  
"I can't do that...I can't call you that."  
"Why not...?"  
"Because...you're not a monster Quinn."

For the first time in a long time Quinn let out a spiteful chuckle "Yes I am...In more ways than one. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

**((So I should be updating this every other day. I already have chapters 4-6 written and it's just a matter of checking them over before publishing. How do you guys like the story so far? I hope each cliff hanger makes you crave more :) Once Chapter 6 is posted I should be trying to write 7. But no guarantee's as to how fast. School makes me very slow~! ))**


	5. Chapter four

Quinn had instructed her to leave the room while she ate. Rachel idly sat by as she heard the beast pull the bags into the kitchen. The singer picked at the couch that already had plenty of stuffing ripped out and listened as small tearing sounds came from the original dinning area of the Fabray home. After a few more minutes Quinn emerged from the darkness on her two back legs. She plopped down in front of the fire place and clawed at a few logs to throw into the fire. Rachel noticed how unlike a real lion she had thumbs in which to work with. It was quite mesmerizing to watch the creature before her work around the house like clockwork. Rachel could imagine that being held inside for so long would make someone want to go mad. Quinn already gone past mad and torn up the house...but she was still sane in a way.

It was a sort of sanity that Rachel could never understand. To Quinn the world had shown itself. The true world. The mindset in which she used to function under hadn't returned since the moment she collapsed in the bathroom. That was why Quinn never referred to herself by name. Quinn Fabray was a name associated with torture, shrewdness, and hate. Her persona now was that of the form she had been cursed with. Only unlike the fairytales of old she had no idea if this was a breakable curse or not. There was no flower to count down the days she had left to live. There was no mentor to guide her in the right direction of her feelings. She sure as hell didn't believe that something as contrived as love would make her normal again. To her this was a permanent deal.

Rachel stood and placed her hands on her hips while she searched the room. "This place is a mess..." she muttered to herself. Searching for a bag she ripped off a pillow case and began to pick up the mess that surrounded her. The beast looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes  
"What the hell are you doing...?" she spat  
"Cleaning up." Rachel chirped back trying to be the lighter end of the talking points  
"Don't."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm going to ruin it again when you're finished." Rachel scoffed  
"I'd like to see you try."  
"That's not a challenge Berry, that's a promise." The brunette turned with the pillow case within her hands  
"Well then I guess I'll have to stock up on cleaning products." She was just about to leave with a smirk on her face until Quinn spoke up above the crackle of the fire  
"Don't fuck with my stuff Stubbles..." Rachel froze in the arched pathway of the living room and hallway. Her grip on the pillow case tightened slightly and she glided out of the room not looking back.

* * *

After scrubbing down parts of the kitchen that had traces of meat left on the floor and putting covers over the scratch marks Rachel felt slightly pleased with herself. But a fire was burning within her soul that had been ignited only hours ago. Tracking back into the living room she found Quinn in the exact same spot that she left her. Crossing her arms she hovered just beyond her grasp

"I need to ask you something."  
"You need to fuck off..." Rachel gritted her teeth and blew a calm breath out once her nails had finished digging into her skin.  
"While I don't appreciate the profanity I will let it slide seeing as how it's coming from you." She moved over to the side of Quinn's face and watched her stare into the fire "What was the first thing you remember while being in this...this uh" 'Come on Rachel be sensitive about it. She may be an ice queen but that's no reason to chop at her with an ice pick' she thought "this form?" Quinn's head never turned away from the fire. Very plainly she said

"My father pointing a pistol in my face." The beast ran her fingers over a fire poker that she had been using "What about you? What was the first thing you saw when I jumped on you?" It was and entirely rhetorical question. But knowing Rachel, Quinn mentally scolded herself for asking. The girl was bound to snap back at her anyway.

"Your eyes..." Rachel said just as plainly. Quinn blinked and heard the poker within her clutches drop to the floor. Her head quickly swung towards the girl  
"What are you playing at? You think you're really funny don't you?" A growl in the back of her throat grew and grew.  
"Well one I'm not 'playing at' anything and second I would never answer a question with any sarcastic remark. Certainly not in this situation. I told you, the first thing I noticed was your eyes."  
"Why...?" Quinn whispered. Rachel found no trace of bitterness within the tone. Shrugging she bent down and took a seat beside the fire.  
"I guess because when I saw them they were just right in front of me. When I was thinking about them I figured they looked like your eyes. I mean...no other girl in Lima ever had 'Quinn Fabray's color' as they say."  
"Not everything on Quinn Fabray was a genuine part of Quinn Fabray's body."  
"Quinn-"

"I said don't call me that." she snapped but with a hushed whisper. "My eyes might have been the only recognizable thing about me because they were the only part of me that never changed over the course of middle school." Rachel tilted her head slightly confused. Maybe more than slightly.  
"I'm not following you..." Quinn picked up the poker once again and stabbed at the fire.

"When I was in middle school I was fat, ugly, and a loser. Simple enough? When we moved to Lima again I asked my dad if I could get a nose job. He said yes and the rest is history. If you ask again I'll claw your hair out." Rachel zipped her lip and picked at the ends of her skirt. She turned her back and leaned against the fireplace mantle piece that ran to the floor. Why she had stayed she couldn't tell. But she did have one more thing to say before she left for the night. After pulling her jacket on and slipping her shoes into place she looked over to the beast.

"You know...I really would have liked to have met you back in middle school. I was still the biggest Lima loser around, but at least I'd know someone understood what I was going through." She wanted to leave it at that and give something to Quinn to think about. But she couldn't carry a bitter heart around with her "Goodnight...beast."


	6. Chapter five

Rachel had been unable to see Quinn for the past three days. School work and glee rehearsals combined were crowding her schedule. That was to say they were the _only_ things on her schedule aside from the clubs she joined to merely have her picture taken.

Every other girl in Lima was busy with their normal teenage lives. But of course Rachel always thought of herself as extraordinary.  
She was a star!  
She was a gift to the world of theater!  
She could out-sing anyone!...

But right now she was late for class. Hurrying into the history room and sighing in relief when she noticed the teacher was writing on the board unknowingly she sat down towards the middle of the class. In her rush to find her place in the room she found herself boxed in by a group of Cheerios. Thankfully, blessedly, they were in a good mood and not prepared to toss a name at her. The teacher began her daily lecture on the causes of the civil war and how it affected the south and blah blah blah...

Rachel always wished the school system worked more to her favor. She was already well versed on the happenings of history and the grammatical teachings that were her English class. So why shouldn't she already be going to a fine arts school? It seemed only fair. With one of the highest grade point averages in the county and a squeaky clean attendance record, Rachel was setting herself on the path for success. Even if her bullies thought her to be another Lima-Loser.

A piece of paper hit the back of her head. Initially she thought it was just another game the Cheerios were playing on her. But to day it wasn't. It was just Brittany Pierce trying to hand her friend Santana Lopez, both co-captains of the squad, a note. Brittany being the nicer of the two tapped Rachel's shoulder and nodded to give Santana the note. Rachel obliged knowing never to argue with higher ups.

Santana snatched the note out of her hand and un-crumpled it as the teacher turned to write upon the board once more. Rachel just...had to look. She had too. The rumors around school were juicy to anyone's ear. Even the people being talked about. But what she saw scribbled on the note disturbed her greatly. Even in Brittany's cute red pen the words couldn't be comforting to anyone.

The note read  
'I heard Quinn's being declared dead tomorrow'

Rachel knew why. They had given up the search a few months ago since the long traveled Fabray's wouldn't tell them anything. So after the deadline Quinn was to be declared dead on September 25th. But there was never to be a proper funeral. For there was no body to bury. But at the same time there would be little mourning. Quinn's persona of power and pride had fallen out of the student bodies consciousness. Only the handful of people who were close...or were subjected to her reign remembered. Wide eyed freshman had no clue as to who she was.

* * *

Later that night at the dinner table Rachel had dodged a quick bullet when her father asked her why the glee club was having practice for so late tonight. She was becoming a quick liar. But only for the benefit of her safety and her fathers overbearing nature. Making up a clever fib about how Mr. Schuester wanted them to spend the night on the school stage and get to know each other better.

Walking out to her car, a nice SUV purchased by her fathers for her on her sixteenth birthday, she smiled and muttered to herself "If I get any better at lying I'll have to start confessing at temple." A low chuckle left her lips as she drove off to her actual destination.

* * *

"Look it's just for one night! I promise I'll return you to your house safe and sound with no one noticing you." Rachel attempted to follow the pacing beast as she padded across the floor quickly on all fours.  
"Why the hell would I need to leave my home? I'm fine here and I don't want to leave." Rachel sighed and rubbed her temple. It seemed as if Quinn's horrible temper had never recovered since her disappearing.  
"I just want to do something...But I can't tell you. If you think I'm going to turn you into the zoo I would be happy to report we don't even have a zoo. So you can trust me."

Could Quinn trust her? Rachel Berry. The girl who she had seen as nothing as a lesser until the day she stared into her eyes and saw all of the hurt she had caused. Rachel Berry. The girl who sang like an angel yet only got boo's and jeers from the Cheerios whenever she performed. Rachel Berry...That name had stayed with her all of these lonely days. Processing why would take a little more time.

Standing on her two hind legs she glared down "Fine...You get until 3 am and THEN you're taking me home." Quinn peered out the half shaded window to the SUV "My only question is...How the hell do you think I'm going to fit in that thing?"

* * *

After much squeezing and unnecessary sneaking around by Rachel, the two were finally inside the school. Quinn walked on all fours again covered from her shoulders down in a blanket Rachel had hidden in the back so that the giant lump of fur would only be a simple lump in the back of her car.  
"There better be a great explanation as to why you brought me here of all places."

"I have my reasons. But before we get to the destination, we must make a detour." It baffled Quinn how normal Rachel was beginning to act with her. Even addressing her as Beast, the girl held no more sense of fear. Quinn could smell fear in everyone. Even before she had been turned into the monster of her present.

Rachel swung a door open Quinn vaguely remembered leading into the locker rooms. Rachel led her towards the shower area and turned one on. She spoke low and modestly "Seeing as how you've been kept in that house for so long I figured what you need it a nice long bath. Or in this case, shower. Since your tub at home can't fit you."

Pulling out soap and a towel Rachel waited for the creature to comply. Quinn rolled her eyes in displeasure. But she knew it was useless. Rachel had her captive in this school. She would have to rely on her for the trip home. Stepping into the shower she allowed her fur to become soaked. Even as a giant cat like creature she still needed a traditional bath. Blushing within her mind she realized she must have smelt awful to the diva.

Rachel knelt down taking off her jacket and rolling up her sleeves. Quinn moved back slightly and growled"What do you think you're doing?!" Rachel placed her hands on her hips defiantly

"I'm trying to get you clean? It's not like you're naked Quinn. Honestly." Rachel poured some soup onto the Beast's back and began running her fingers through the mangy fur. Lathering the soap and rinsing several times she got the coat to become smooth and kept. After brushing it out with a large brush she had found at the store, she proceeded to dry Quinn out. Quietly thanking her for not shaking like a dog, Rachel rather enjoyed the chore. It felt nice to do something for someone instead of just worrying about herself all the time. Quinn sat on her butt with a scowl lining her jowls. Rachel moved the towel to her mane and began to dry her head like a mother would a child. Stopping for just a moment, their eyes met and Rachel released a small chuckle. After she was finished she let Quinn shake the rest off in the next shower stall. "Okay...Now we should be ready to go to where I actually wanted to bring you."

A brief walk down the hall led them towards the auditorium. Rachel's true home. The stage. She pushed the doors open revealing a stage to Quinn was not to unfamiliar. Resting on the dimly lit stage was a set of three risers. These belonged to the glee club. The only one happy place they shared together. Rachel walked slowly beside her as she watched the creature stare at the set up.

Once they were on stage Rachel sat on the first riser. "I thought...Maybe you'd like to visit the one place here where none of the clicks and judgement mattered. If...If you want to go I understand."

"No." The beast replied hushed. She paced across the stage before climbing the first riser...then the second...and the third. Rachel watched with folded hands and ever increasing curiosity. Quinn climbed down and came to rest beside her. They stared out to the empty theater. Both imagined the crowds that used to pack the house for their contests. Both could hear the distant memory of their songs in the faded background. Quinn's head finally bobbed up and met Rachel's gaze. She muttered quietly "Thank you..." There wasn't much emotion to her words. But there was enough weight for Rachel to understand.

* * *

A slowly moving and careful car brought the two back to Quinn's home. Everything had gone as planned and then some for Rachel. She just hoped Quinn had a good time too. Picking up her purse from the coat rack and throwing her coat back on Rachel called out "Goodnight!..." No one called back. She assumed the creature had escaped up to her room already. But as she reached out to touch the door handle a massive head pushed gently into the small of her back.

"Stay...Please."  
When Rachel turned the beast was sitting on the ground like a begging dog. Her heart melted and she reached out to brush her hand through clean and amazingly smelling fur. She was reminded of a pure, flower like smell that always followed the old Quinn Fabray around. "Of course...I'd be happy to."

That night the beast didn't have to climb the broken stairway to her room alone. A set of small but stronger feet followed her and accompanied her all the way down the hall and into her room. To Quinn it felt as if a guardian was watching over her as she slept. Rachel on the other hand, started to think of what it would have been like if the curse had never fallen on the girl. Would they had become closer? Or did it take the form of some opportune moment for them to see inside of each other? Only time would tell. For now Rachel was content with resting beside the beast.

Before her eyes closed she recalled that that morning was the day of Quinn Fabray's death. She wouldn't tell the creature. For Quinn had never been so alive to her than she was now. Even if a bitter past had held them apart, their new found relationship whatever it may be, was growing stronger. Her hand was carefully placed over a paw that could easily cover hers and her head inched closer and closer to the warm fur throughout the remaining hours of the night.

* * *

**((Hope you guys enjoyed this one :) In the coming chapters I'll be exploring some interactions between Rachel and Quinn and even among different characters. Hopefully I can plan it out enough! The next chapter will be a small set of Rachel and Quinn only interactions.))**


	7. Chapter six

Along with the changing of the night into day, the seasons were quickly shifting from Fall into Winter. The air outside was silent and growing colder with each passing moment. Rachel had awoken with the massive paw that had previously been below her hand, now above it and keeping her fingers warm. Yawning she sat up and slipped her hand out of the creatures grasp. Taking in the room she had failed to notice what little memories of Quinn were left. Her first time in the room had been dark and quite frightening. But now with the assumption that she had the beasts trust and good intentions, it wasn't as grim.

'Oh yeah...Dads will be waiting for me to get home soon.' Rachel thought as she found her shoes that had been kicked off across the floor. But glancing back at the beast she knew she couldn't just leave without telling her. Getting on her knees and running her hand through Quinn's thick mane she whispered "Hey...Wake up...It's morning."

The beast grumbled incoherently and let out a huff of air. Rachel couldn't help but chuckle. She scratched the top of the creatures muzzle and muttered softly "I have to get going soon...Is there anything you need before I go?" Sleepily, Quinn opened her eyes and blinked up at Rachel. She let out a mighty yawn and pushed at her hand

"No...It's okay. Go."

Pulling her jacket on and making sure her shoes were secure the small girl nodded and gave the beasts massive body a hug "I'll be back. I promise." The beast didn't respond. But somehow trusted Rachel enough to count on her return.

* * *

"Berry! Get away from my closet now!" Quinn roared slightly as she tried to block Rachel's path. Rachel rolled her eyes no longer deterred by the beast. She knew and Quinn knew that if there was a scratch on her then people would notice. Which would in effect force her to confess to how she came to the injury.

"Oh please. I've been cleaning this room all day and I won't stop until every corner is finished." Rachel hip-checked Quinn to the side and watched as she clawed at the already ruined (but recently washed) floor. Dramatically rolling her eyes she pushed the doors open and looked down at the stash Quinn had been attempting to hide.

Scattered among the ripped and beyond unwearable clothes were stuffed animals. Adorable, cutesy, happy little stuffed animals. None were torn or ruined in any way. It went without saying that they were the cleanest thing in the entire house before Rachel had arrived. Rachel smiled as she sat on the floor to grab one of the precious items. She looked back at Quinn who was now pacing and keeping her gaze away at the furthest wall. Rachel shook her head "Why were you so afraid of me seeing these?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Rachel's eyes rolled back to their previous side in another dramatic move.

"Oh come on. I used to and as a matter of fact still have my stuffed animals. I think every girl would for a period after childhood."

"Why do you have to make everything seem so deep. They're just stuffed pieces of cloth..."

"They're stuffed pieces of cloth that you haven't torn apart yet." Rachel's humor wasn't present in her voice as she took a small stuffed lamb and scooted across the floor to sit on the floor next to Quinn on her mattress.

"I don't know...I guess I kept them around...as something to talk to." The confession took Quinn a bit of courage to say. Rachel turned the little lamb in her hands and smiled again.

"Well...I think it's probably more healthy to have imaginary friends than none at all."

"Are you implying that I never had any friends?"

"No...I just meant that...B-Being the way you currently are that there would be no shame in confiding in something like this little guy here."

"Girl."

Rachel looked up "Excuse me?"

"It...It's a girl lamb. I got her when my parents had me baptized." Quinn's paw came out and she took the doll. When she was a toddler it was nearly as big as her. When she grew older it shrunk in size. Now it looked like a beanie baby in her giant claws. Her line of vision focused on the stuffed animal and she almost forgot all about her actually breathing company beside her. But when Rachel's hand slipped into her paw and stroked it Quinn felt her other paws buckle slightly.

Each moment...  
Every little touch...  
Each time they found each others eyes it was as if a world of words was waiting to be spoken but could never be reached. Words to so many people are what matters most. They think that words will live on long after people are dead. But to so many others it's the simplicity of touch that binds them to others even when they don't know it. A brush. A squeeze. Even the smallest hug can mean more to someone than the exchange of compliments.

"It's okay..." Rachel whispered still looking up and with her other hand pushing away fur to meet hazel eyes. Quinn didn't bite back with any harsh words. She flopped onto the floor and pressed her head into Rachel's lap while clutching to the lamb. Rachel shushed her mumbles of unhappiness and brushed her fur. After a while it was quiet again and she lifted the massive head covering her legs.

"You know what can make any girl feel better? A fresh new haircut. You are no exception." She tapped her nose lightly and smiled.

* * *

But Rachel couldn't complete the hair appointment without the proper equipment. With the right lie and the right amount of money she zipped on over to Quinn's house after a quick stop at the store.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" Quinn muttered staring at the barber shop electric clipper that doubled as a dog groomers tool.

"It's alright the box said it had a little safety attachment to keep the razors from making contact with the skin. I won't even take that much off. I'll be using the scissors on your mane anyway. Even if it is such a pretty mane." Quinn grumbled feeling indifferent about this whole thing. She already felt better with Rachel visiting her every now and then. So much so that it was almost everyday. Flipping the switch to the razor Rachel gave the soon to be less furry beast a smile "Alright! Here we go!"

A loud roar shook the house and possibly the entire neighborhood."FUCK! YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT!"

Rachel rushed after the very angry creature as she stomped into the kitchen to find a towel.

"Quinn!"

"What did I say?!"

"Not to call you that I know but just calm down! It's barely a scratch."

"I'm BLEEDING Berry!" Rachel reached up and ripped the towel away from the beasts paws.

"Just let me do this..." Keeping calm and yanking the once powerful cheerleader to the floor. She wet the towel like Quinn was supposed to and held it against the cut.

"I'm never letting you touch me with razor's again..."

"Shut up."

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you didn't insist on giving me a fucking buzz cut."

"Language and it only happened because you moved when you heard that car drive by and sat up to quickly." They both remained silent. Quinn finally turned her head away knowing the bleeding had stopped.

"You don't need to constantly take care of me. I can do things on my own."

"There's nothing wrong with needing and asking for help. But when you don't ask I have to assume that you need it." Quinn sighed and looked back as their eyes met in that familiar lock.

"I..." Rachel reached out and wiped off the wetness with a dryer towel beside her on the floor. Quinn looked down placing just the tip of her muzzle in Rachel's lap "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...I forgive you."


	8. Chapter seven

Rachel was having trouble with people in reality. Before she tolerated them. Now they just seemed to be focused in on her every move. Her fathers were wondering why the glee club suddenly had so many practices (ones that sometimes went over night, to which she would say she slept over at Kurt's).

Finn's constant attempts to get her to go out on a weekend night were failing miserably seeing as how her mind had been focused in on this new predicament she found herself in. Usually, a diva like herself would dangle the chance for a date with herself over his head like a prize. Now she couldn't care less (but the diva mentality still applied to most other situations).

Everyone else was just really curious to why she was spending all of her time traveling towards Quinn Fabray's old street. Most brushed it off as her finding a shorter route home. Santana and Brittany however had other theories.

"Berry, we need to have a word with you. Drop the sheet music." Santana muttered as the glee club conversed in their usual habitat.

"But I-"

"Now."

"Okay..." Rachel stepped over behind the piano as Brittany kept herself busy with the pleates of her skirt. "What would you like to discuss."

"What are you stealing from Quinn's house and why." said a very clear and quick Santana with her arms crossed in their usual distaste

"What?!" Rachel protested in a hushed gasp "I've been doing no such thing. I haven't been anywhere near-"

"Cut the crap and tell me Berry, I saw you go into her house after school. The last time anyone was in there Quinn was still known to be of the living so you better talk before I take you down a street you'd rather not go through."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's tough routine and rubbed her tired eyes. As it turned out spending a few nights a week with a very moody and often unpredictable creature proved to take a toll on ones sleeping routine. Especially one that had taken years to perfect.

"I haven't been stealing a thing. That's the truth. Cross my heart, hope to die, whatever you want me to swear on." Santana's eyes never wavered in the search for answers

"Then what /are/ you doing there? You never showed a grain of interest in Fabray's life before she disappeared so why now are you stalking her family home?" Rachel had to think of something fast. Something that would be credible (and dramatic for her own enjoyment)

"I visit her house sometimes to...to bring her things." Santana's eyes widened at what sounded like Rachel keeping Quinn hostage. "No it's not what you think! She's not there...I...Believe it or not I like to remember her sometimes. We were never anywhere near you or Brittany's friend status."

Keep in mind Rachel had no clue as to their 'relations' ,as Santana would later put it, at this time. "But I always thought she deserved better than the things people called her. Even if from time to time the rumors would be confirmed true. I leave little things there. Things I thought she might have liked. I..."

"What...?" Santana muttered lower with her arms finally uncrossed as if to show that she was sympathetic towards Rachel's intentions.

"I talk to her sometimes...Which sounds crazy and completely unlike me but...It makes me feel a little better about where she might have gone."

"Oh..." With the story implanted in their heads, Rachel thought that her lie would hold up for now. That was until Brittany continued for Santana "Can we come with you...?"

Rachel didn't realized how great of an actor she was. Her eyes were glazed over with a soft coating of tears. Tears she didn't know she had left un-shed. That solid display of emotion had caused the two Cheerios to finally show the hurt they too had been feeling over their fallen leader.

"Yeah...Yeah you can come with me." Rachel murmured wiping her eyes with surprise. She would have to inform Quinn that she would have to hide for a while in one of the smaller rooms. But she thought of how good it would be for her to hear how much someone other than herself actually missed her.

* * *

Breaking the news to Quinn was hard. Convincing her to stay hidden was even worse. But Rachel had no clue as to what Santana and Brittany were going to say to their friend. The hidden, declared dead one anyhow.

Rachel knew that she would have to keep the two Cheerio's away from the cover of the kitchen door. She rounded up a story on how she would 'talk' to Quinn by the door, effectively creating a place where the living, breathing Quinn could actually listen in on the girls paying homage to her.

"Berry I never pegged you as the kind of girl to know how to pick a lock but I'll say this only once you could rob me blind if it weren't for your loud mouth." Santana shoved her hands into her jacket pockets as Brittany shuffled in behind her.

"Um...Thanks?" Rachel said confused to the compliment. If she could call it that.

Tip-Toeing into the hallway, even though Rachel was quite used to entering the house like she lived there, they all made their way towards the dinning room where the kitchen door was. It was tall and had no lock on it. The pushing restaurant style door could have dangerous consequences if even a peek was given. Rachel had to be sacred about the area in which they were about to act upon.

Well...she was acting. Rachel was very interested in what the two former friends had to say. Quinn hardly ever mentioned them in their very small talks between visits. When she did it was usually a subplot to the whole of her stories. Somehow Rachel knew that the two girls cared about Quinn as much as she did. Maybe in not as dramatically, that was sort of her thing. But still, there were pockets of love within their hearts.

Brittany was the first to approach the door where Rachel had cleverly laid out several fake flowers and stuffed animals to look like a tribute to their 'gone' friend.

"Hey Quinn...It's really nice to talk to you again. I brought you some candy and that little bell off of Lord Tubington's collar that you always hated. I miss you lots and I really hope we'll get to see you again. Okay bye."

She spoke as if leaving an eternal voice message on the receving end being that of the afterlife. Brittany shuffled back to lean against the dinning room table, where the claw marks had been covered by a cloth, and played with the edges of her pleated uniform skirt. Rachel folded her own hands in silent respect as she gave the blonde a sympathetic glance. Her attention turned to Santana when she noticed her kicking softly at the stuffed animals (but not at Brittany's gifts).

"Fuck Q..." she muttered under her breath "You know of all people I'm not the one to get this damn emotional. But god kill me if I can't say I...I miss you." Rachel found a new admiration for the Cheerio. Her tough shell had always been a halmark in her repitore of personality traits. So to see the 180 degree switch to still tough but upset was almost...amazing to see.

"You know you just...You left us and you didn't even say a freaking 'See you later!' or something worth remembering you by!"

Santana shouted slightly at the door like Quinn was the physical barrier. Brittany placed her hand on the Latina's shoulder to help her through the not so empty confession. The singer behind them had no idea as to how Quinn would take the words they had to give her. Yet she didn't care whether it was angry or not. She _had _to hear otherwise she'd never know.

"You know what's the worst part Q...Sue misses you. Fucking Sue. When they declared you dead she just stopped working. We didn't even have practice. No anger just-"

Shit.

This was definitely not good. Rachel knew very well that Quinn would hang on every word. So the hidden news of her 'official' death would more than likely hit her like a ton of bricks. Rachel clasped her hands a little tighter in preparation for the pieces of the fallen creature she knew would have to be gathered up later at the end of Santana's speech. Missing out on the last bits of Santana's choked out words, Rachel opened up the path back to the front door and led them quietly away from the now sacred area.

"Santana I know you may or may not believe me but I think Quinn will really like it that you and Brittany visited her. Thank you both." She jiggled the door open and held the door out. Santana and Brittany had their hands tightly rung together as the padded through the arch way of the former Fabray house.

"Yeah...Yeah" Santana sniffled quietly looking up and then away at the side of the house "You know that if you tell anyone we'll kick your ass in glee." Rachel was all to aware of Santana's power, but had come to known her threats as just another way to protect her well meaning, truthful soul.

"I know. Be safe you two...I'm just going to clean up a few things before I head home."

As Santana and Brittany passed the overgrown, almost fence-like hedges, Rachel shut the door and took what could be called the longest deep breath in the history of man. Even her own hands shook at the realization that she might have just thrown Quinn her own funeral right in front of her face...through a door.  
How insensitive of her was the only thing on the brunette's mind.

Until the familiar push of a giant head in the lower part of her back gave her pause. Turning around she saw Quinn hanging her head lower than ever before seen. Getting on her knee's and pushing away the curtains of still golden colored fur she spoke with the most hushed whisper she could muster with her throat closing up "I'll stay..."

Quinn nodded and found herself curling up into the floor with her head pushing into Rachel's chest. Pressing her own forehead against the musty smell of the creature's fur, Rachel finally got to properly hug Quinn. Even in this state...with this kind of curse...magic...Rachel really wasn't sure what force had thrust this upon Quinn...even still she knew that every moment was a chance to make things right between the two already battered souls. The creature wouldn't express any emotions in word for a while. A time would come for that. Only when Quinn was ready.

If Rachel had been paying really close attention, she would have felt the purr of the hardened Beast beside her. The Beast in return would notice the finely manicured hands cupping what used to be her cheeks. Now replaced by an intimidating lion muzzle.

"Forgive me for saying so...I have no idea if you'll approve...but being friends with you even now is more enjoyable than anything I've ever experienced in my life. Even through all of this."

"Even with having to look at me now...?" Quinn murmured letting her eyes flicker back and forth between Rachel's.

Rachel let out the smallest huff of laughter "You silly thing...I don't think _anyone_ could get tired of looking at Quinn Fabray. This way or that. Skinny. Big. Tall. Short. I believe what you have is what they call a magnetic personality. Even with opposing polls you still seem to attract people in many different ways. You may not always see the reasons why people come and go..."

Rachel's hand petted the fur that still held an almost human quality to its thickness "But the one's that stay are usually the one's we never expected to see by our side."

* * *

**((So this is officially the last chapter I already had pre-written and drafted to be posted to Fanfiction. I shall continue working on the story but WORRY NOT fellow ff lovers there shall be more to come :) In April I might be a little busier with school, but knowing my procrastination levels I shall be able to get things done maybe like...a chapter every week. HECK maybe they'll even be a bit longer than usual. I'm not generally a big chapter writer, but more of a higher number OF chapters writer haha. Hope you guys have been enjoying this! Stick around for more!)) **


	9. Chapter eight

**Oh...my...gosh. Guys, for anyone following this story I want to apologize SO much for how long it took to finish this. School, life, and family just got in the way big time. And as of recently, I haven't been having the best of weeks. I'm doing better now. I will probably one of ****_those_**** people who had a long time to update for the next chapter. Thank you to anyone who is still reading this. You are a trooper for reading my shitty attempt at contributing to a fandom. I would reach through the computer to kiss and hug you but sadly I cannot. However! I will try my hardest to keep this updated. I can't promise a schedule. Cause you know how these things are. But if I can't finish it properly, I will either give it an open ending or hand the writing duties to someone else if they so wish.**  
**Thanks for sticking around this long :)**  
**NOW READ AND ENJOY!**

* * *

The common problem with parents, be them adjusted or dysfunctional, is that they often want to poke their noses into the private matters of their children. This was Rachel's rude awakening. The only thing was that her fathers were often kind and gentle when they were supposed to be stern and forceful. So it took her a little while to realize that she was being interrogated.

"Daddy I told you I'm not doing anything illegal. I'm just paying tribute to a friend. Simple as that."

Hiram rubbed the bridge of his nose "I'd like to believe that pumpkin but the fact of the matter is you've been sneaking out for weeks now and I'm concerned that your 'tributes' might have blown up into some full scale cult. You're not running fevers are you? Leroy do you think she sleepwalks?"  
"Oh stop, you can't sleep walk and drive blocks away Hiram, really." Rachel had the most difficult time suppressing the natural urge to fiddle with her fingers.  
"Daddies...I just-"  
"Rachel you can't keep sneaking out like this. You know we love you but we go to soft on you. We're just worried you might get hurt." Rachel's head snapped up and she possessed an almost...angry look. As if she would get hurt! Hell at Quinn's house she _literally_ had the protection of a lion. A lion! Now, how to tell her fathers she was safe. She couldn't pull off the whole mini-Quinn-sanctuary. That had already been proven to cause an emotional roller coaster. One of which Rachel would not like to get back on. Finally standing, she cleared her voice and looked her fathers dead on.  
"Dad...Daddy...I can promise you. What I'm doing is safe, it's legal, and it's just a little part of growing up. Yes, I have been going to Quinn's house. But the police don't even check that part of her street anymore. No I don't have a drug problem. You of all people know very well that I'd never ruin my lungs with such things. In the grand scheme of this...situation...I guess I'm trying to figure things out about life. Going to Quinn's helps. And she listens...she really listens." This would be the only moment of the story where Rachel would use her fake tears to the advantage of this charade. But her reality really was this dramatic in this one case. For once in her life, Rachel had come upon someone who would listen. Even if they had nothing to say back. It really was like talking to a ghost. But the ghost that she had to deal with was nothing of the sort. It felt and it's feelings were nothing but a never ending list of horrible tortures. Right down to the emotional, non-fur related ones. Truthfully? She would have told her fathers of Quinn if it hadn't been for the strange curse. She would have tried to get Quinn back into the swing of things. However, conditions never seem to work out the way people want them to. It's life's choice to decide when we are blessed with luck or cursed with the reverse. Some don't believe in it...others call to higher powers. Rachel knew her own abilities though. She was determined to set everything right.

* * *

Everyone had a monster dwelling within them. Even Rachel could admit to withholding some of her own demons from the light of public knowledge. But also like most people, she hid them very well. Quinn's sin was allowing her more hurtful nature to control her day to day actions and motives. Rachel had come to this conclusion through their own experiences together. It was only a hypothesis...but it was the best shot she had at saving her friend.

Though Quinn wouldn't admit to labels so quickly, she too thought of Rachel as a close companion. Her closeness however had its boundaries. Rachel had stopped coming as frequently, she assumed because of the worsening winter, but every time she did drop by she just wouldn't stop any and all attempts to be near her. It was almost tiring.  
On a Saturday night, she heard the familiar coded knock at the door and allowed the girl in. Following her to the living room on her hind legs, she took a seat in the couch. Being around the diva had the effect of making her act more human and less beast like in nature. Though Rachel did scold her from time to time for trying to clean her mane with her tongue. Rachel had brought in some bags, bulging to the brim with an unknown item. Quinn sniffed the air and tilted her head "What the hell do you have in those bags?"

"Candles." Rachel responded

"I don't think that's going to light the fire..." Quinn actually chuckled, only to have it underlined with annoyance. "You know I have plenty of firewood out back."

"I'm not talking about retaining heat within the house Quinn. I'm trying to set a mood."

Quinn's ears perked up and she brushed back her mane "What the hell are you trying to get at?"

"Oh hush, I don't mean anything of that sort. I want to try something. Something that may be hard to do...but I've got to try."

Underneath all that fur and mane, Quinn's skin heated up with the thought that something quite the opposite of Rachel's intentions was going to happen. It didn't. Needless to say, her nerves didn't lower as she still had no idea what was going to happen to her. "Rachel...Whatever vodo-magic crap you've got planned up...it's not going to work." Rachel looked up from her spot on the floor, leaning forward.

"It's nothing like that Quinn..." she spoke honestly "Well..." Her mind back tracked "Actually, it might be. But not in the way you think."

"How?"

"I'm not Catholic-"

"Neither am I."

"Yes I know you are of the Protestant sector...As I was saying. I'm not of the Catholic religion but I know that one of the greatest resources that the church offers is that of the confession." Rachel sat beside Quinn, staring into the fire instead of her eyes. "I wanted to know if there was anything that could...settle a fate like this on you. Now I know this sounds hard, and I could be the last person you'd want to tell...But it's worth a shot. Best part, you know I can't tell anyone you told me these things because they won't believe me." Quinn's right arm slid from the floor to the bottom of her waist, holding it as if she were sick. Rachel closed her eyes and spoke confidently "I give you my word."

"Fine..." Quinn finally whispered. The fire flickered.

"I guess I'll start with something easy. Mr. Schue?"

"Well...you witnessed many of our disagreements. But beyond that...all he ever did was preach to me. I can say with a clear conscience that I would have nothing to apologize for to him. The man tried to teach me lessons on life when his own was a mess." The Beast shook her head this way and that to move her slowly returning mane.

"Hm...I suppose you're right. Mr. Schue hasn't exactly been a hundred percent perfect role model. I understand your thinking." Rachel made small mental notes as she continued on with the investigation. "Alright, we have one down. That was an easy start. So I'll take this a step further. Santana and Brittany?"

Quinn's arm tightened on her waist. That was a direct hit. Although not hard enough to make Quinn break. "They were my friends for so long...I met them when I started at Lima Middle School. I know it doesn't seem that long ago but the years went slow for us. We did small cheer camps here and there. When we got to high school, I screwed it all up. I thought that in order to keep them I had to control them. Rule them. Santana was no pushover...but she wasn't captain either. Brittany never really understood the darker ends of my anger. But she could tell when I was upset. Even when I treated her like garbage she'd hug me and tell me it was okay. Santana didn't really do hugs. But she still saw whatever the hell kind of goodness was in me. Of which I don't think exists anymore."

"Quinn that's nonsense. Of course you have goo-"

"Get on with it."

"Okay uh...Um..." Rachel scratched her head "Oh! I know. Finn? You two had a lot of personal drama that didn't involve me..." Releasing a somewhat awkward laugh she didn't move an inch from her spot.

"Finn. What's Finn doing now?"

"What's he doing? As in...?"

"As in is he still as dumb as a rock or is he actually doing good things?"

"He's been a little bit of both as of lately. Sometimes more of the first that you mentioned. But he still has his nice moments."

"Tell me..." Quinn inquired as she shook back her mane.

"Tell you what?"

"What are the good things he has done since I've been gone...?" It was a setup of course. Quinn knew Finn perfectly enough that most of the time, he was to blind to see when he was actually doing something bad when he thought he was doing something good. It occurred enough times to the point where it was just routine. If she saw him again, her trademark eye-roll would be waiting for him.

"Look...are we still fighting about that?" Rachel looked up at Quinn with slightly tired eyes. It was a simple fact that these trips made her tired. She journeyed on nonetheless.

"About Finn?" Quinn scoffed and found herself a spot on the floor to curl up on. "Hell no...I'm glad I'm not with him anymore. He never seemed to want me anyway so...have at it. I mean it. I'm not being sarcastic. Literally, you can do whatever you want now."

"But what about things you've done to him?" Rachel's voice was a little bit lower. As if she were afraid of the answer. But she was rightly afraid. Quinn's head popped up and even in her animal state, her face just oozed annoyance.

"I've done to him? No...yeah...I kissed someone else while I was in a relationship. We both did that. But did I break up with him at after a funeral? No. Him. Did I try to beat up the person he had kissed while we were in our fist relationship. No. He beat up Puck. The boy is barely able to function without having to remember when he has to poop. If you think I've done anything to him then fine! Go ahead and think that. But the only thing I can ever thank him for is the knowledge to dump him myself." Quinn turned her head back down and looked away. "You only get one more question."

Rachel had planned to discuss Puck. But from the display of boyfriend troubles with Finn, she wasn't ready to go over that bridge. Instead she detoured to her second to last question. "What about your parents...? Not what you did to them...cause really I know no child can be perfect. But I know they were rather strict. What...What happened with them?"

Quinn lay there for a while...deadly silent. The emotion boiling inside of her wasn't exactly that of rage...but of a deep seated depression. What does one do when your parents, your first flesh and blood, reject you not only as a human...but as a monster as well? This was Quinn's eternal struggle. One of which she might never recover from. This came with the knowledge that her parents had ran far far away to where no one could trace them. Even if she was saved from her form, there was no use to searching. "All I can ever say about them from now on is that they _were _my family. Now I have none. And if I can ever recover from...this...I'll find a new one."

The company of the beast found herself in an odd cross roads. One of which she had never encountered in her entire life.

Her paths?

Save this life before her or leave and give up.

And that was the thing that made her think the most that night. It wasn't the pain Quinn had caused other people, or even herself. The image that sat in her mind, was that of a human Quinn...abandoned. That's what Quinn had experienced her whole life. Rachel knew that it was never the disappointment or the heartbreak that hurt the most. It was the people who she thought she understood, changing, and leaving her. Never to return to her rosy picture of what life used to be.

Slowly, Rachel made her path down the road less traveled.

"What about me...?" Rachel looked at the beast, waiting...and continuing to wait for a very confusing minute. "Quinn? Quinn...What are you thinking?"

Quinn wasn't thinking anything. She had fallen asleep in Rachel's internal struggle. Rachel sighed and shook her head, giving a small chuckle after letting the sorrow of the previous moment fall off her shoulders for now. "Goodnight Quinn." She reached over and gently ruffled Quinn's hair before getting up to leave.

* * *

Once she was sure Rachel was gone, Quinn returned to her room and retired to her bed. Lifting it before settling in, she pulled out a crumpled object. It would be almost undefinable if it weren't for the color. A light green ribbon sat in Quinn's paw with no flower and no band to tie it around. Her sleep had been a ruse once she heard the dreaded question that seemed to linger on her mind longer and longer after the singer had left. As she crawled into her torn mattress to sleep, Quinn gave the ribbon one more look and whispered to herself and her demons "I never thanked her for giving this to me...I should return it. Beautiful things don't belong in hands like mine."


End file.
